The present invention relates generally to drilling a borehole, and more particularly to a method for real time geostreering the drilling of a borehole.
In the search for oil and gas producing formations to meet the ever increasing demand for energy, the oil industry constantly strives to develop techniques to maximize the recovery from oil and gas producing reservoirs. Oftentimes, the recoverable oil and gas in the reservoirs is in thin oil and gas bearing formations or beds, for example, three to twenty feet thick, that requires the drilling of horizontal wells.
Techniques have been developed to steer the drill bit to maintain the borehole within a target formation. For example, various steering techniques use information from offset wells to compare with logging data obtained while drilling the well. A logging while drilling (LWD) tool provides real time borehole measurements while drilling through a formation. The LWD measurements are used to make drill bit trajectory adjustments to maintain the borehole in the target formation. Use of real time information in this manner is generally referred to in the oil industry as geosteering.